Acute myocardial infarction (AMI) and ischemic stroke remain leading causes of death and disability worldwide. Each year, over 2.5 million individuals in the United States experience a new or recurrent heart attack or ischemic stroke. Currently, stable coronary artery disease (CAD) is readily diagnosed through functional stress testing and coronary angiography.